worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Aria Valencia, labeled the Deadly Boricua, was a competitor on Total Drama World Tour. She was the fourteenth contestant to complete the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge in Egypt, and was subsequently placed on Team Equality. Coverage Aria Safira Valencia was born to a Puerto Rican man named Silvan and his African-American and Native American wife Edana Valencia on September 12, 1995 in Lawton, Oklahoma. Aria was born into a family a lot more complicated than most teens. While her mom's side is full of chefs, artist, musicians, actor, etc, her father's side is the Valencia Clan, the world's top assassin clan. From the young age of three, Aria was trained in multiple styles of martial arts, ranging from Hung-Gar kung fu to Northern Dragon style to kick boxing, and more. She was also trained in the art of escape, acrobatics, and weaponry. On the side, Aria spent her time experimenting in art alongside her mother and helping with her newborn brother, Avalon's care. Most of her life was spent training with her father and older brothers Dante and Sol. It was discovered that Aria had an exceptional talent in art, and was given the assassin title, Picasso, which was tattooed in black letters on the back of her neck (thus the reason her hair is always worn down during World Tour). Aria was best known for leaving a sketch, painting, or oil pastel image of her victims with her targets before their death, signing it as 'Picasso'. This became her signature. By the young age of six, Aria had surpassed her brothers and her father, who had been the top assassin in the world. Aria easily became the top assassin in the world by age seven. Around the time of her early teens, after not being able to fulfill a misson due to the target's (who was guilty of multiple murders, a rape charge, and robbery) family walks in on the attack, and goes into hysterics. This causes Aria to run away and doubt her lifestyle she's been raised into. It was not until the Valencias flew out to Puerto Rico to attend a Valencia Clan Reunion that Aria comes to the realization of her wrong doing. During the reunion, she discovered her mother, Dante, and Sol consoling and cleaning up Avalon after her cousins had brutally assaulted him for wanting to be a chef instead of an assassin. This caused a deadly trigger, and Aria unleashed a vicious attack upon her cousins and others who tried to stop her. However, Aria was able to stop herrself from killing any family members. One cousin, which almost meets his death at the hands of Aria, reveals they beat Avalon knowing it would trigger Aria to reveal that she really is a monster, hoping to hurt her out of jealously and spite. Realizing the extent of what she had done, and believing she really was a monster, Aria freezes. Avalon, with the help of his family and being carried by his father, enter, and he tells everyone, including Aria, that she isn't a monster, she just knows that her love for her family is more important than the power that comes with an assassin, and states that is why she is the top assassin. With this in mind, and the desire to better her and her family's life, Aria announces that Picasso is dead, and quits her assassin style. Her father and brothers follow suit, and immediately leave to start a new life in Oklahoma City. Her parents built a house in a forest on the outskirts of the city where the six lived on their own. Eventually, tired of struggling for money and not being able to use his skills, her brother Dante leaves at age 18, and enrolls in the army. It is rumored he is an assassin once again, but only for military purposes on capture dead or alive kind of missions. Currently, Aria is pursuing a career in cartooning and illustrating children's books. Her father teaches martial arts with her brother Sol at a YMCA in the city and her mother sells art on the side and is a Jazz singer in clubs. This brings only a little income, so Aria works part-time in an art studio helping children. Aria eventually joins Total Drama World Tour to help her family have a better life, and give her brother Sol a chance to pursue his acting career, for her to pursue her career in art, and for Avalon to pursue his career to be a chef. Her family is said to be very supportive of their children in their respective career choices and are content, dispite their struggles because they have each other and are happier. They still train, and Aria still owns the top assassin title, but most of their time is split between work, school, church, and acting as vigilantes during the night. Audition Tape In Aria's audition tape, the video opens to show an abandoned high school's football field. It takes place behind the bleachers. In the beginning, there appears to be no one on camera. Before anyone or anything can commit to an action, Aria makes her enterence by jumping off of the very top of the bleachers and landing perfectly on the ground in front of the camera. Aria begins by stating she really hopes to be on Total Drama World Tour, and though she won't give her exact reasons, she does state the winnings would go to her, and her little brother, Avalon's futures. She proceeds to smirk at the camera in a mischievous fashion and tells Chris that she'd like to "play his little game" and "live like a normal teenager". She closes her audition tape by hoping for a fun game and winking at the camera. It promptly shuts off after. It is currently unknown who filmed her audition tape, though it is presumed that it was one of her brothers. Appearance Trivia *Aria was created by fanfiction user, Kirei Tsuki. *Aria is the only female contestant to be of African decent, being Puerto Rican on her father's side, and African-American, Choctaw, and Cherokee on her mother's side. *Aria is the only new contestant to carry a weapon at all times. *Aria's white streak is actually natural, and is her birthmark, from her father's side. Each of her brothers has white in their hair, though it is unknown if it's in a streak like Aria's. *Aria is one of the only contestants to have a definite accent, the other being Viktoriya. Because of this, Aria is usually corrected because she pronounces "putrid" as "pee-ur-trid" and contribute and "con-tree-boot", though she never realizes she's saying them oddly, much to some peoples' amusement. *Aria is one of only two members of Team Equality to have actively competed throughout the entirety of each challenge she has been present for. The other contestant is Xena, who was only able to compete in one challenge before being eliminated. **Georgie was caught in an avalanche during Slap Slap Revolution; Jamie was kidnapped by Jack the Ripper in I See London...; Zane was hospitalized in Jamaica Me Sweat, after having suffered a concussion. *Aria is the only female contestant to be trained in multiple martial arts, acrobatics, weaponry, and escape, aside from Georgie, who is a cage fighter, and Viktoriya, who fences. *She is the top assassin in the world. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Equality Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants